Idioties
by Kami-link
Summary: -Il pleut... Oui de l'eau qui tombe du ciel c'est de la pluie idiote mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi je suis la à t'écouter alors que je pourrais faire tant d'autre chose.


HEYYYYYYYY comment va?

Alors oui les personnages ne sont pas à moi, oui je sais qu'ils appartiennent a Marvel et compagnie MAIS le personnage principal est de ma conception ainsi que l'histoire B)

Sur ce: enjoy!

Idioties

-Il pleut.

La remarque glisse entre les gouttes pour atterrir dans les oreilles du prince. Remarque absurde et inutile, de l'eau qui tombe du ciel : bien-sûr que c'est de la pluie. Il l'a su, qu'il pleuvrait, dès l'instant où en sortant du palais il avait remarqué un nuage gris au loin. C'était le genre de remarque des idiots, pas seulement humains mais aussi Asgardiens. Son frère était passé maître dans l'art d'en faire aussi, enfin du moins le temps qu'il passait ses journées sur Asgard et non sur Midgard... En cela, la jeune idiote devant lui lui ressemblais beaucoup. A faire des remarques sur tout et n'importe quoi qui saute aux yeux, seul quelques réflexions par-ci par-là qu'ils donnaient tout deux prouvaient que leurs Q.I n'égalaient pas celui d'une poule Midgardienne. Triste conclusion pour le prince blond et pour la fille...Eh bien venant de '' la Terre'' il n'attendait pas grand-chose d'elle. Mais la ressemblance en restait bien marquée il devrait tester de leurs proposé du grain un jour voir si coté poulet prendrais le dessus...

Un moment Loki y pensa fort mais un coup d'œil à la silhouette rengaina ses pensées. Elle ressemble à Thor sans vraiment être semblable.

D'ailleurs, jamais le blond ne se serait autant réjouit sous une simple pluie d'automne, il n'aimait pas tellement ce temps et y préférait de loin les beaux jours ensoleillés quand il pouvait se la couler douce sous un arbre de la cour intérieur du palais où il s'entraînait devant une multitude de femmes toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Quand il pleuvait Thor restait à l'intérieur pour discuter bataille ou bière diverses mais les beaux jours restaient en première place de ses moments favoris.

Elle aussi les aimaient, ces jours remplis de soleil, autant que la pluie, et sortait sur le balcon de sa chambre dans le palais quand l'astre doré rayonnait. Il ne comptait plus le nombres de fois qu'il était rentré dans la chambre en voulant un renseignement sur Midgard (juste à titre informatif, bien évidemment, il ne s'y intéresse que parce qu'il s'ennuie) et avait été choqué. La jeune idiote se mettait en ''habits d'été terrien'' c'est à dire un minimum de tissus sur un maximum de surface. La première fois avait fortement choqué le jotun, un short en jean et un dessus de maillot faisant office d'habits. Il avait viré au rouge (tout comme le maillot) et avait jeté son manteau sur la pauvre sotte. Elle semblait avoir plus ou moins compris (hourra) car après cet épisode et bien qu'elle lui ait crié dessus pour la forme comme il disait, elle avait changé de dessous pour une sorte de pantalon/toge avec un nom imprononçable. Pour le haut le maillot restait mais il avait pris la couleur verte émeraude et donc il laissait faire car celle-ci était moins ''choquante'' que l'autre. Mais bien évidemment la demoiselle se prenant pour un lézard finit par s'attirer (à raison de tous les deux jours) des coups de soleil. ET évidemment elle demandait à Thor de lui étaler de la crème sous les pleures qu'elle faisait pour l'amadouer (Thor étant devenu plus sentimental depuis sa petite punition Midgardienne). Tout cela en sachant évidemment qu'elle recommencerait dès qu'elle pourrait (surement dû à une affiliation à une sous-espèce d'humains parentés avec les lézards mais sans la peau écailleuse ou du pur masochisme). Il appliquait ensuite la crème sans vraiment de délicatesse ce qui donnait lieu à des grimaces ridicules sur la tête de la jeune idiote. Alors Loki le poussait pour appliquer correctement l'onguent. Même si c'est lui qui finissait toujours par lui mettre la crème, elle préférait à chaque fois aller vers Thor d'abord avec ses yeux de chiens battus avant de geindre sous ses mains de brutes. A croire que ce petit manège amusait son frère aussi vu qu'il ne refusait jamais et avait ce petit sourire en coin à chaque fois qu'il lui laissait la place (mais supposer que Thor était dans une sorte de combine pour le forcer à masser la Midgardienne... cela reviendrait à dire qu'il était un tant soit peu fourbe, chose impossible quand on s'appelle Thor).

Cependant depuis quelques temps elle délaissait le balcon pour rester à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Cela coïncidait avec les excursions de son frère pour aller se battre avec d'autres peuples ou les Avengers (Sur ce coup-là Loki ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il leurs trouvait). Alors elle ne cessait de regarder le Bifrost en lisant chaque livre de la bibliothèque personnel de Loki (sans bien-sûr l'avis de celui-ci) et reprenait ses activités dès la réapparition du blond avec une certaine joie agaçante.

-Il pleut un vrai torrent.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de l'eau qui dévale le ciel » avait-il envie de lui répondre. Son regard est dur alors que l'humaine ne remarque rien admirant, toujours le nez en l'air, la pluie tomber. Depuis qu'il avait ressasser cette histoire de crème et de disparition de son frère dans sa tête une envie de tordre le cou à la Midgardienne lui serrait le ventre. Il n'avait plus eu ce genre d'envie depuis son arrivée et les semaines qui avaient suivies. En y repensant il lui semblait même avoir pu développer une sorte de pacte de non-agression avec conversation avec elle. Alors pourquoi malgré tout ce temps elle restait assez souvent selon lui avec son frère ? Pourquoi devenait-elle sombre quand il partait ? Loki ne lui avait-il pas plus apprit que ce blond imbécile ? Ces œillades entre les deux idiots révélaient-elles plus que ce qu'il avait pu voir ? Ne pas savoir ne lui arrivait pas souvent et cette histoire lui échappait complètement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Les pensées se mêlant dans sa tête, le prince ne remarqua pas la jeune fille approcher de son visage avant que celle-ci soit juste devant lui. Alors en plongeant ses yeux qui brûlent de rage dans ceux qui contemple ce feu sans s'enfuir pour autant, il finit par sortir de son mutisme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi quand Thor s'en va tu sembles perdre de tes couleurs ?

Voilà maintenant qu'il parlait d'elle comme si c'était un vulgaire pissenlit dessécher. Mais n'étais-ce pas ça son statut à la base: une plante récalcitrante ? Une plante qui lui prenait la tête alors qu'elle ne devrait être qu'un passe-temps. Il tentait de la sonder pour comprendre enfin, voir la lueur qu'il savait être enfuie, cette lueur qui lui prouvait que, encore une fois, Thor était en premier plan. Cette chose présente chez son père et sa mère quand ils posaient les yeux sur le blond mais pas sur lui. La preuve qu'elle désirait Thor comme tant d'autres avant elle.

Les yeux de l'idiote en face de lui s'ouvrirent plus grand encore « j'ai deviné juste... ». Un moment de réflexion suivit alors que les iris cherchaient dans leurs jumelles un salut quelconque mais qu'elle lui interdit en fuyant son regard comme un enfant pris en faute.

-C'est de ta faute.

-Que...quoi ?

Elle passa une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux complètements trempés tout en soupirant. Lui qui ne se décontenançait jamais à présent attendait la réponse d'une créature aussi inutile à sa survie comme une libération. Son regard était fixé sur sa silhouette frêle et légèrement tremblante. Peut-être avait-elle peur de sa réaction...Cette pensée ne fit que glacer un peu plus le cœur du Jotun. Elle prit ses mains et commença à les tordre, Loki le remarqua et sut que c'était le fait de son stress. Ce qui va suivre le rends déjà maussade. Elle finit par regarder au loin les murs de la cité d'Asgard comme plongée dans une réflexions avec soi-même. Il ne put s'empêcher, malgré ce qui allais arriver, de regarder les gouttes d'eaux tombées doucement de son visage et ses cheveux.

-Thor part souvent en mission, mission de guerre le plus souvent...Il s'en va comme si la bataille n'était qu'un jeu de plus, qu'il en sortira forcément victorieux.

Le ton était calme posé et malgré tout, empli d'une certaine appréhension. Tout le corps de Loki était tendu à savoir la suite.

-Il part avec fierté et un sourire large sur le visage.

-Et bien c'est un idiot qui aime la guerre donc c'est logique qu'il voie ça comme un jeu...

-Laisse-moi finir...s'il te plait.

Loki qui allait en rajouter préféra s'abstenir même si la tournure ne lui plaisait plus du tout. Normalement un tel acte envers un prince ne se faisait pas mais là tout de suite, tous deux sous la pluie, elle trempée jusqu'aux os et lui avec son sort hydrophobe (hors de question de le partagé avec elle). Le protocole ne s'appliquait plus réellement.

-Mais...en le voyant partir pour le Bifrost j'ai...mal au cœur.

-Je crois que j'ai saisi... tu peux arrêter là.

-Non tu ne comprends pas...

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler, la pluie diminua peu à peu et partit en direction du nord de la cité. Le prince sut désormais : il n'aurait jamais dû croire un moment que son frère serait enfin mis en second plan pour lui laisser la place. Évidemment qu'il avait conquis son cœur, c'était lui le beau dieu. Loki restait celui-ci que l'on regardait de loin sans y prêter attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille faisait semblant de s'intéresser a lui pour approcher Thor mais il repérait leurs manèges toujours bien à l'avance et finissait par les faire regretter. Mais là, il n'avait rien vu, lui le dieu des tours de passe passe n'avait vu que du feu et s'était laisser entraîner dans une amitié rongée par les vers. Elle finit par tourner sa tête vers lui et même si un mince sourire se tenait sur son visage, parmi les gouttes d'eaux, ses yeux rouges montraient que des larmes ruisselaient lentement. Alors cela lui faisait si mal que cela de lui confier son amour pour son frère ? Avait-elle à ce point-là envie de ne plus lui adresser la parole ?

-Quand il part loin d'Asgard, c'est toi que je vois partir.

Les yeux du Jotun s'ouvrirent sous la surprise de la phrase. Quel était le rapport entre les départs de son frère et son départ à lui ?

-Je...je te vois toi partir pour je ne sais quelle raison, pour te battre, car tu en as assez et tout le reste. Tu t'en va avec un sourire déjà fier de la victoire mais...

La voix Midgardienne se brisa en un douloureux sanglot.

-Je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes, l'idée que Thor soit blesser ou tuer m'attriste tellement mais... Mais toi c'en est insupportable. Et je sais que je devrais repartir sur Terre très bientôt et à ce moment-là...

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du dieu cherchant un appui pour ne pas tomber. Un animal effrayé piéger dans une impasse dont il ne peut pas sortir.

-Qui sera là pour te retenir de partir ? Qui attraperas ton bras et empêcheras de t'éloigner?

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, résonnant comme une ironie a peine contenue. Loki était confus, restait interdit devant cette situation. Sa disparition inquiétait la Midgardienne à ce point qu'elle en pleurait. Thor qui partait pour ne plus revenir, cette idée lui avait déjà lécher l'esprit et malgré son antipathie pour lui il restait une partie de son être qui serait triste d'appendre sa mort. Mais c'est le fait de le voir partir lui qu'elle redoutait et non son frère. C'était pour cela qu'elle reculait la date de son retour à Midgard depuis quelques temps. Cependant un coin de son esprit trouva cet élan d'une idiotie affligeante.

-Idiote...

Le dieu souriait devant le visage perdu de son interlocutrice. Et celui-ci voyant le cerveau se liquéfié devant lui prit les devants. Il s'avança doucement vers le visage devant lui, le prenant en coupole avec ses mains froides contre les joues chaudes. Effleurant d'abord son nez du sien, il déposa ses lèvres sur les yeux qui continuaient de déversés un ruisseau de larmes.

-Le jour où je pars...

Un baiser effleura le front.

-...Tu viendras avec moi...

Un sur l'arcade du nez.

-...Car je n'ai aucune confiance en tes capacités à te débrouiller seule...

Un autre sur la larme roulant sur la joue.

-...Que ce soit ici ou sur Midgard.

Encore un sur le coin des lèvres.

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant d'accepter d'étudier notre civilisation avec moi.

La jeune idiote avait placé ses mains sur les siennes sans les enlever comme pour se prouver que tout n'était pas faux. Les pleurent qui s'étaient taris pendant un instant redoublèrent alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou entourant par la même occasion son dos. Loki rit de ce soudain élan d'affection qu'il ne repoussa pas entourant lui-même la taille de la jeune femme.

-tu avais raison sur une chose finalement...

La jeune fille renifla légèrement avant de dé-serrer son étreinte pour l'observer. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur froide dans ses yeux qu'il y avait habituellement, là ils étaient claires et calmes. Il la regardait avec une telle sérénité qu'elle en rata un battement de cœur.

-C'est une vrai averse.

Il s'approcha alors comblant l'espace entre eux et même si il sentait sa chaleur de ses lèvres presque le brûler il ne recula pas.

Voila voila, enfin posté ce truc qui traînait sur mon ordi depuis des luuuuuustres XD

Dites moi en commentaire comment il est ( les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs :3 )

Si vous avez aimés, détestés, si les fautes de français et l'histoire étaient tellement horrible que vous avez voulu vous arracher les yeux...

Bref je vous laisse ici je repars écrire o/

Bisous et cacahuète


End file.
